Underground Pool
:Were you looking for the Cave Mine or the Mountain Expedition Cave? The Cave (also referred as the Pool), is an area under the Snow Forts, Ice Rink/Soccer Pitch, and the Plaza. It can be accessed from the green door in the Boiler Room, the manhole in the Plaza, the Mine, and the EPF Spy Phone. The Cave has a swimming pool in it, which was featured in the Penguin Games. Pins *Teddy Bear Pin - Middle of the Pool *Spider Pin - It would appear and disappear between the three windows *Aqua Grabber Pin - In the lifeguard's char *Treble Clef Pin - Bottom-Left side *Dojo Lantern Pin - Left Window *Igloo Pin - Right Window *Polar Paw Print Pin - Right Window *Forest Pin - Left Window *Holiday Cookies Pin - Left Window Trivia *The pool was added to the Cave in August 2006 during the Sports Day 2006. *Originally, there was a sign that said "NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY." Then, at the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, a lifeguard chair was put there. When the party was over, the sign was removed, but the chair remained. *Fluffy The Fish and Crabs occasionally swim by. You can see them through the windows. *Using the manhole entrance from the Plaza, you get the Underground stamp. *When this place opened in Cave Opening Party, there was no pool. Soon after, the pool was added. *It is possible that the Cave is under the Snow Forts. **Although, The Manhole leads to the Plaza. Parties 2007 *The Summer Kickoff Party 2007 resulted in a new lifeguard chair. 2008 *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Cave was transformed into a treasure hold full of gold coins which the dragon in the Mine was guarding. *During the Water Party 2008, there was a demonstration about how the glass was broken in the Water Party 2007. In the background of the window, there were gears operating the device. *During the Penguin Games, in the swimming pool as one of the three tasks required to get a gold medal. *During the Fall Fair 2008, the cave had a giant carousel with fluffy, Mullet, and a white horse on it. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the water was once again replaced with slime. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the cave appeared to be frozen, while the fish that usually swam by, floated by in ice cubes. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009, the pool was a skateboard park, and was the room for the Black Puffles' room. There was a button to open and close the window blind. When the blind was open, the Black Puffles would be normal, but when the blind was closed, the Black Puffles would be red and on fire. *During the Medieval Party 2009 it had mounds of gold and treasure. There was also a dungeon-type gate that was the entrance to the Knight's Quest. *The set-up for the Cave during Music Jam 2009 was exactly the same as Music Jam 2008. *It was the reason for Festival of Flight 2009, the glasses needed to be replaced, and the whole island was lifted into the air for replacing them and avoiding a flooding. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the water was yet again replaced with slime, and a candy was hid here. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010 the windows were replaced by regular windows. *The Medieval Party 2010 was the same as the Medieval Party 2009, with the addition of Ye Knight's Quest 2. 2012 *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Cave pool water was drained and filled with slime. On the roof of the Cave were five long Jack-O-Lights. Right next to the life guard chair was the The Laughing Lantern. Gallery 2006 Caveparty.jpg|The cave opening in early 2006. 2007 WPo4.jpg|Water Party 2007 2008 File:Medieval Cave.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 WP011.jpg|Water Party 2008 Music Jam Cave Pool.PNG|Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpool.png|Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfaircave.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Cave.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Cave.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Cave.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 AdventureCave.jpg|Cave during the Adventure Party 2009 File:Fof14.png|Festival of Flight 2009 2010 medcave2010.jpg|Medieval Party 2010 pool.png|During the Celebration of Water 2010 2011 2012 File:blackjpg.jpg|The Cave decorated for Puffle Party 2012 SWF Objects *Cave *Medieval Party 2009 Cave See also *Cave (Mountain Expedition) Category:Places Category:Rooms